


Photo Opportunity

by LUZ_DE_ROC



Category: Acacias 38 (TV), Maitino - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Maitino, Maitino 2020, No Boots, Romance, against the rules, bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUZ_DE_ROC/pseuds/LUZ_DE_ROC
Summary: Maitino 2020. Camino needs Maite's help to complete an assignment for class, but it's not entirely clear if Maite feels like being cooperative.
Relationships: Camino Pasamar/Maite Zaldúa, Maitino - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Photo Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> By now, you've see the Mew Magazine photos. And if you're reading this, it means you eventually started breathing again. Well, the bed photos inspired me to try taking Maitino to 2020 and see how they'd do. So this is my first foray into moving our favorite vintage lesbians about 100 years into the future. And a thousand thank yous to my friend across the ocean who assured me I was on the right track - I'm grateful.
> 
> Please enjoy this little ficlet, and let me know what you think!

My lips find the back of Camino’s neck as she tries to unlock the door to the photo studio. She fumbles with the key in the darkened hallway as I press kisses to her skin.

“Maite,” she says, squirming, “You’re not making this any easier. I can barely see as is.”

My hands land on Camino’s hips.

“I’m helping,” I inform her, my mouth at her ear.

“If by ‘helping’ you mean ‘completely distracting me,’ then yes…you’re helping.”

“Glad to be of service,” I murmur, trying to slide my arms more fully around my girlfriend. But just then she manages to get the key in the lock, and with an exasperated sigh, pushes open the door and wriggles out of my arms.

I groan and follow her through the door.

“Must we do this now? It’s so late.”

“Maite, you promised,” Camino calls back to me, flicking lights on as she walks around the room. “It won’t take long.”

“Fine, where do you want me?”

“Just a sec. I have to grab my camera,” she says as she disappears into another room.

I drop into a chair to wait for her. We’ve just come from a fundraising gala that the university art department sponsored at the new reception hall on campus. I was dreading going, but I have to admit, it was more fun than I thought it would be, and Camino and I enjoyed ourselves. I might have also taken advantage of the unusually good champagne that the school sprung for, which may account for my desire to pester Camino.

“Is this going to take long?” I ask, as Camino reappears with her camera in her hand. She makes a face at me.

“Listen, I have to get this project done. And the studio time is booked up, so this is my only option if I want to use the equipment here.”

“And I’m here because….”

Camino rolls her eyes at me and reaches out her hand. I take it as she tugs me up from my chair and explains, “You’re here because we’re supposed to photograph someone who means something to us, and try to show how in the photo. And since the rest of my family isn’t in town…you win.”

Camino has pulled me up and into her space, and I take the opportunity to wrap my arms around her.

“So you’re saying that I win by default.”

Her eyes soften.

“I would choose you even if my mother and Emilio and Cinta and Anabel and Marcos were here,” she says, pressing a quick kiss against my lips. “Now…are you going to cooperate?”

I shrug.

“Maybe.”

Camino laughs, breaks out of my arms, and swats at my backside with the hand not holding the camera.

“Come on.”

She leads me over to where the lights are set up, where random furniture is scattered about, clearly dragged into position depending on what students want to use. There are several arm chairs, an old door, a bed, an antique-looking lamp, and a porcelain giraffe, which I’m at a loss to explain. Camino indicates a chair.

“Sit there, please.”

I eye the piece of furniture just as a wicked thought pops into my head.

“Mmmmm, how about….over there instead?” I point at the bed.

Camino cocks her head at me.

“You had more champagne than I think you did, didn’t you?”

“I lost count,” I say, wandering toward the bed.

“Maite!” Camino hisses after me. “That’s not mine, I can’t use it!”

“Camino,” I say over my shoulder as I continue walking, “It’s nearly midnight. I hardly think anyone is going to mind.” I get to the bed, take a seat on the edge, and toe off my heels. “Coming?”

Camino shakes her head and walks toward me.

“Professor Zaldúa, are you suggesting I steal another student’s props?”

“Not steal,” I correct, scooting further onto the bed. “Borrow.”

Camino stands at the edge of the bed in the silver and black dress she is wearing, one hand on her hip, the other holding the camera. And as I take in the plunging neckline of Camino’s dress, despite the late hour and the champagne and the fact that Camino is actually trying to get something accomplished, I find myself turned on, which is probably not the best timing.

“Well?” I say, lying back and propping myself up on my right arm, draping my left along my side. “Take your pictures.”

I can tell Camino’s trying to decide if she should argue or just go with what she’s got. In the end, she chooses the latter. With another shake of her head, she kicks off her own heels, climbs up on the bed, kneeling above me as best she can in the short skirt, and lifts the camera to her eye. She plays with the settings a bit, reaches out to make a few adjustments to my position, and starts shooting. And I cannot help but look at her as she works – the form fitting dress, her small frown of concentration, the long length of leg tucked under her. I lick my lips and shift on the bed, suddenly very much needing to change position.

“Stay still, please,” Camino instructs, rising up on her knees for a different angle.

“Make me,” I challenge her with a pout, looking directly into the lens and lifting my finger and pointing at her.

She pokes her head out from behind the camera.

“What has gotten into you tonight?” she asks, her eyes both annoyed and amused.

“The better question is, what would I like inside me tonight.”

Camino’s eyes widen.

“Jesus, Maite.”

I raise my eyebrows at her.

“You asked.”

“Actually, I didn’t. Now stay _still_.”

I settle back into my original position.

“Have I told you how much I like that dress?”

I see Camino’s eyebrows rise over the camera.

“I believe so. But…feel free to tell me again.”

I grin. It usually doesn’t take much to get Camino to fall into our usual banter.

I sit up despite her earlier direction and trace my finger down the exposed skin offered by the cut of her dress.

“You looked beautiful at the party. I couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

Camino makes a small adjustment on her camera.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

“Ahhhh, sí?”

“Mmmm. I could feel your eyes on me all night long.”

I feel a small shiver run through me. Somehow knowing Camino knew I could hardly stop looking at her has an immediate effect on me.

I inch even closer to her, close enough to slide my hand around her hip and palm her ass.

“And how did that make you feel?” I ask, completely not able to resist the impulse to press a kiss to the warm skin of her chest. I hear her sigh above me, though it’s not entirely clear if it’s because of my kiss or the fact that she can’t take pictures from her current angle.

Her hand lands on my shoulder and presses me back down.

“ _Maite_.”

I lean back on my hands.

“Well?”

“If I tell you that it made me want to drag you out of the hall immediately, will you stay still for five seconds?”

I smile inwardly because I’m ridiculously pleased with myself. I count to five in my head, and then ask,

“And what would you have done with me once you dragged me out of there?”

I see Camino’s jaw clench.

“You counted to five, didn’t you?”

“In my defense, it was a slow five.”

Camino drops the camera from her eye and rocks back on her heels.

“You’re driving me crazy.”

I stretch my legs out in front of me and cross them at the ankle.

“You didn’t answer my question. I want to know what you would have done with me.”

I see the small smile tugging at Camino’s lips despite herself. She clears her throat.

“Let’s just say, I doubt we would have made it very far.”

Now I’m very interested.

“Oh? And why’s that?”

I see her eyes run over the length of me.

“You’re not the only one who was affected by a certain dress.”

I look down at the halter dress I’m wearing, gathered at the front, hitting me mid-calf, and fairly modest by all accounts.

“Sí?”

Camino lifts her eyes to mine.

“Orange suits you. You look…amazing in it. If it had been any other event, we might not have ever even made it. All night I wanted to touch you in ways that would not have been appropriate in public.”

I suddenly remember Camino’s hand absently running over my thigh in the car on the way over, and a heat crawls up my neck now knowing that she had been showing remarkable restraint.

“You just earned yourself ten seconds.”

Camino gives me a sly smile and quickly lifts the camera to her eye, snapping away.

I uncross my legs, bending one knee up, forcing the skirt of the dress higher on my leg, something I notice is not lost on Camino.

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

Camino rises on her knees again, twisting the lens of the camera.

“What do I get if I tell you?”

“Lucky.”

I have no idea what has gotten into me – on university grounds, an institution that is just barely tolerating my relationship with a student, and only on the strict grounds that I am never her direct teacher and that we are discreet.

A similar line of thought seems to be going through Camino’s head and she draws the camera away from her eye again.

“¿Maite, estás loca?”

But now that I’ve had the thought, I can’t let it go. And there is something incredibly arousing about the possibility of doing something so completely against the rules. And I can see the same spark in Camino’s eye despite her protests.

I reach up and carefully take the camera from her hands, placing it to the side.

“Tell me,” I breathe.

She watches as I set aside the camera. Then she meets my eye, and she suddenly shifts on the bed, coming to rest in front of me on her hands and knees, her mouth very close to mine.

“Fine,” she says, her eyes very clearly on my lips. “But I’m only doing it because maybe, just maybe, you’ll cooperate just long enough for me to take a decent picture so I don’t fail this class.”

I lean even closer to her, so my lips are almost touching hers.

“You could always sleep with the professor.”

Camino shrugs.

“That’s true. But I’m already sleeping with another one, and that has gotten me into enough trouble. And frankly, it hasn’t done a ton for my GPA.”

I lean forward just enough to capture her lower lip gently between my teeth and then let it go.

“I’m so sorry to hear that. But I’m still waiting for that answer.”

I see Camino’s eyes close briefly before opening again and she raises her eyebrows.

“You really want to know what I would have done? Fine. I’ll tell you.” She leans in just enough to touch my lips with hers before pulling away, and then dares to smile at me when I try to chase her mouth. “I would have dragged you right out of there, and into the nearest hallway I could find. And then I would have pushed you up against the wall and pulled up this incredible dress just high enough that it was out of my way.”

I am listening to the sound of Camino’s voice and her words and my breath is becoming shallow.

“Out of your way to do what?”

Camino slips one leg over mine and leans forward more, forcing me back on my elbows. She drops her mouth to my ear and I can feel the warmth of her breath.

“To fuck you,” she whispers. “Because that’s what I’ve wanted to do all night. To touch you, to be inside you. Because it hurt every time I looked at you, you were so gorgeous. And, unfortunately for me, I could find you anywhere in the room thanks to this dress.”

A groan escapes me, both because of what she’s saying and realizing how easily Camino has taken control of this situation. How I am very much at her mercy. And how, with everything I try to control in my life, I am absolutely helpless when it comes to this woman and the love I feel for her.

Yet despite the fact that my control is slipping inexorably, I try to stay with her.

I lean up, finally capturing her mouth in a hard kiss.

“Show me,” I say.

Camino lifts one hand to thread into my hair, pulling me up toward her, kissing me back equally hard, her tongue pushing rather roughly against mine, causing an immediate and intense pressure low in my abdomen.

“Gladly.”

She sits back on her calves again and both her hands land at the hem of my dress, pushing the material up with little preamble. My knees are exposed and then my thighs until she can’t get any further.

“Lift, Maite,” she instructs, and I obey, bridging upward until she can push the dress up around my hips.

She pauses, staring, and I know she’s discovered what I’m wearing – the thong she loves so much, black edged with lace.

“Damn you,” she says, her fingers running just under the top of the band before brushing lower over the small patch of material, and I can see in her eyes the instant she becomes aware of how aroused I am. She looks up at me.

I am already desperate.

“Take them off, please,” I ask.

But Camino shakes her head.

“Oh, no,” she says as she shifts more fully over me, “They’re staying on.”

And I suddenly feel her nimble fingers push the scrap of material aside, and she briefly circles my swollen flesh before wasting no more time and pushing inside me.

“Dios,” I gasp hard at the initial fullness.

Camino looks at me with an almost wolfish smile.

“You feel so good,” she tells me in a voice that makes me feel weak as she almost entirely withdraws her fingers before thrusting hard against me. I instantly moan and reach for her, aching to get her even closer. She obliges, dropping closer to me, accompanied by another firm thrust of her fingers.

“Fuck, that feels amazing,” I manage against her mouth. “Again, please.”

As she moves against me again, I run my hands down her back, following her dress to its hem until I can grasp it and yank it up. I want to feel her against me. My hands slide up the backs of her thighs, and it is a few seconds later that I make the discovery that my girlfriend decided to forgo any undergarments this evening.

I glance up at her as my hands cup her ass and squeeze.

“Did you forget something when you were getting dressed?” I ask her.

“No,” she shakes her head. “I just didn’t feel like wearing any.”

I make some sort of strangled noise before I recover.

“How…fortunate for me.”

And then I’m pulling Camino down fully against me, her hand trapped between us for the moment. Her hips almost immediately start rolling against mine, long, deliberate movements, pushing her fingers deeper inside me each time.

“Camino…” I pant as I feel as my body seeking the release it wants, my hips rising to meet hers in counterpoint, the tips of her fingers now curling into me again and again.

My eyes meet hers and I see what I always see when we come together like this – desire, trust, love – no matter the circumstances.

She drops her head against mine.

“¿Qué necesitas?” she whispers.

I tilt up to kiss her forcefully.

“Harder,” I whisper back. “Don’t stop.”

“Joder,” slips out of her mouth before she is returning my kiss and doubling her effort. She thrusts against me again and again until I’m almost seeing proverbial stars as I squeeze my eyes shut. I feel the edge of the familiar sensation approaching and I try frantically to somehow control the rise of it. But no sooner does it start than my orgasm hits me with such a force and speed that I have no time to prepare. I feel as though I’m literally splintering underneath Camino, no part of my body connected to any other, and the only thing holding me together is Camino’s arms.

I clutch her to me, burying my face in her neck, inhaling the scent of her skin and perfume. It’s something I have become addicted to without even realizing it. There was a time not so long ago that I promised myself I wouldn’t fall like this again, that the possibility of a painful end was too great, but Camino somehow managed to dismantle all my carefully-built defenses in short order. So much that I now seem to have no problem with the fact that we just violated a whole list of rules I would never have dreamed of breaking mere months ago. But there is something about her that makes me want to risk everything.

I feel Camino move above me, slipping off to the side, but at the moment I cannot find the energy to open my eyes. I drop my arms to bed, content that she will settle next to me. But a few seconds later, I hear the soft click of a camera shutter.

I open my eyes to find Camino kneeling above me once more, camera at her eye.

She moves the camera aside and looks down at me with a soft expression. She reaches down to touch my cheek and brushes a bit of hair aside.

“Close your eyes, mi amor. You are so incredibly beautiful like this. I want to capture it.”

My eyes lull closed again at her touch.

“This might not fall under the university’s idea of being ‘discreet,’” I mumble.

“This is just for me,” she assures me.

“Mmmm….well, it may not count, but I’m going to give you an A plus.”

I hear Camino chuckle, and then she is stretching out beside me and she presses a kiss to my bare shoulder.

“Best grade I could ask for.”

Just as she curls up next to me, I surprise her by suddenly lifting up and rolling her underneath me. She looks up at me with an expectant expression.

“Professor? Is there a problem?”

I shake my head, slipping my leg between hers. Camino’s expression turns from amused to aroused in the blink of an eye.

“No problem,” I tell her, applying more pressure with my leg. “I was just hoping I might be able to earn the same grade.”

Camino’s dark eyes look back up at me solemnly as her arms slip up my back, and she arches up to meet my thigh.

“You are more than welcome to try.”

Photo from Mew Magazine


End file.
